Laisse moi partir
by Brie Malefoy
Summary: Il y a des choses qu'on n'oubliera jamais sur les gens qui ont traversé notre vie. Des petits détails, comme la façon doit ils souriaient. C'est parfois une odeur, ou une couleur. Et quand une tragédie de la vie nous les arrachent, on est perdu.   Tu dois me laisser partir Blaise... S'il te plait.


**Laisse moi partir**

Il y a des choses qu'on n'oubliera jamais sur les gens qui ont traversé notre vie. Des petits détails, comme la façon doit ils souriaient, ou comment ils déposaient leur couvert sur leur assiette, pas tous à fait au centre, légèrement en déséquilibre sur le rebord. C'est parfois une odeur, ou une couleur. Et ce sont toutes ses petits choses qui font qu'ils finissent par nous manquer, même si on c'est habitué à leur absence.

Il faut du temps pour s'habituer à la disparition de quelqu'un. On change ses habitudes, même si on se lève toujours à la même heure, on mange encore le même petit déjeuner, et on sort de chez soit avec toujours ses cinq même minutes de retard. Tout est pareil, mais plus rien n'est comme avant.

Il y a, comme dans toutes guerres, une hiérarchisation des morts. Ce sont d'abord les gentils, puis les méchants, et les _autres_. Eux, on en entendait jamais parlé, ce n'était qu'un nombre. Ce n'est pas qu'ils n'étaient pas important, c'est juste qu'ils n'avaient pas clairement choisis de clan, donc à quoi bon en parler ? Les gentils avaient des statues, les méchants faisaient toujours peur. Pour les autres, on souriait nerveusement, ou on hochait les épaules pour pouvoir changer rapidement de sujet. Partout dans Londres les sorciers pouvait observer des statue à l'image des héros morts pendant la guerre, jusqu'ici, dans ce coin reculé de la ville.

Blaise frissonna dans le vent de décembre. La neige était tombé en masse sur le petit cimetière du nord de Londres. Les abres bruissait dans le vent, mais plus aucune feuilles ne les recouvraient. Il apperçut du coin de l'oeil les dernières silhouette s'éloigné dans la brume, crachant de la vapeur d'eau à chaque respirations, tel des dragons de glaces. Leurs silhouettes noirs firent grincés le petit portique en fer forgé, le laissant enfin seul. Il se pencha vers la tombe qui se trouvait devant lui, et dégagea la neige qui la recouvrait. Le nom apparut, gravé dans la pierre gelée. Il ferme un instant les yeux, son coeur se serrant dans sa poitrine. A chaque fois qu'il venait là, il savait qu'il souffrirait, mais il continuait de venir, tous les jours depuis plus d'un an.

«_ Tu me manques Emma... Toujours autant...

Il sortit sa baguette de sa veste, et délicatement, fit apparaître une magnifique couronne de rose blanche, remplançant les anciennes qui avait fanés. C'était ses préférés, c'est ce qu'elle lui avait toujours dis. Et c'était celle qu'il lui avait ramené à chacun de leur rendez vous, puis à l'hopital, et que maintenant il déposait sur sa tombe. Il se souvient de la dernière fois où il l'avait vu là bas, allongé dans ce gigantesque lit blanc, que son petit corps parvenait difficiliement à remplir. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient tréssés, déposé sur l'oreiller, entourant son visage pâle comme la mort. Son corps brisé ne supportait plus la douleur, et son esprit fièvreux ne la laissait pas en paix. Elle avait attrapé sa main, la posant sur son coeur. Il avait sentit sous ses doigts ses côtes, mais il n'avait pas bougé.

« _Tu dois me laisser partir... Je n'en peux plus... Blaise...

Elle l'avait supplié, pleurant, incapable d'ouvrir les yeux pour le regarder, des larmes roulant sous ses paupières jusqu'à sur ses joues. Il avait serré sa main de toutes ses forces, ne pouvant se retenir de pleurer. Il voulait lui donner de la force, la retenir encore un peu, juste quelques instants.

« _S'il te plait... Laisse moi partir...

Sa voix c'était éteinte dans une quinte de toux insuportable. Il sentait ses ongles senfoncé dans sa chair, mais il n'enleva pas sa main. Il pleurait à chaude larme, son corps secoué de sanglot. Il ne parviendrait jamais à lui dire au revoir, il avait trop besoin d'elle à ses côtés. Mais il avait sortit sa baguette, et l'avait posé sur son coeur. Elle avait finalement ouvert les yeux, et croisé son regard. Il était suppliant. Elle murmura doucement à quel point elle l'aima, le poussant à agir. Il l'avait fait, et d'un simple sortilège, elle s'était éteinte. Il avait réussit à ne tuer personne pendant la guerre, à ne blesser qu'un minimum, refusant d'utiliser les sortilèges impardonnables. Mais il avait finit par le faire.

Elle était morte dans ses bras, sa main s'était relaché, et son corps poussa un ultime soupire, libérant son âme de la douleur. Il avait tout tenté pour la sauver, mais rien n'y avait fait. C'était une moldue, et St Mangouste avait refusé de la prendre en charge. Elle s'était alors retrouvé condamné à une lente agonie dans un hopital moldu déjà surchagé. Il était venu, chaque jour, lui prenant la main, tentant de soulager sa douleur à coup de sortilège et potion, mais rien n'y faisait. Le cancer touchait tout le monde, et la magie ne parvenait pas toujours à sauver tous le monde.

Il l'avait serré chaque jour dans ses bras, son corps s'amaigrissant sous ses yeux. Il n'avait rien ou faire que de la regarder disparaitre dans la douleur et les larmes. Elle qui avait été joie, bonheur et rire, était devenue douleur et larmes. Il se souvenait de la première fois qu'il l'avait apperçu, dans une rue de Londres, sa robe d'été flottant autours d'elle, les cheveux lachés et un grand sourire au lèvres. Elle était magnifique. Il ne l'avait pas abordé, se contentant de la regarder s'éloigner de loin. Il l'avait revue ensuite, dans le Londres sorcier, accompagnant un jeune sorcier de première année faire ses emplètes pour la rentrée. Il apprendrait ensuite qu'il s'agissait de son jeune frère, qui était l'unique sorcier de sa famille de moldu. C'était trois ans avant le début de la guerre, avant la chute de Dumbledore.

Il était alors venu proposé de l'aide au jeune sorcier, quand il s'était rendu compte que sa famille ne comprenait pas comment marchait le monde des sorciers. Il avait brisé tous les tabous sociales qui l'aurait poussé à les mépriser. Mais il l'avait fait, et il ne regrettait en aucun cas cet instant. On l'avait toujours poussé vers le rejet du monde moldu, et voilà qu'il y tombait de son plein gré. Il les avaient emmené à travers tous le Londres sorciers, les aidant à choisir ce qui avait de mieux, payant glaces et cadeau à chacuns. La jeune femme avait haussé un sourcils circonspect au départ, mais il l'avait sentie devenir de plus en plus chaleureuse.

A la fin de leur journée, les parents l'avaient chaudement remercier, l'invitant à diner un soir dans la semaine, ce qu'il avait accepté. Il s'était donc préparé à se déplacer dans le monde moldu, réfléchissant à sa tenue, et à ce qu'il pouvait bien apporter à la famille. Et bien qu'il soit arriver une heure en retard et vêtue en tenue de sorcier dans une famille qui ne connaissait pas les coutumes sorcières, se fut l'une des plus belles soirée de sa vie, il s'était enfin sentit à sa place. Il finit par trouver un instant seul à seul avec elle, alors qu'ils s'étaient tout deux proposé pour débarasser la table.

« _Pourquoi tu n'as pas tout nettoyer par magie ? Avait elle demandé, en déposant les assiettes sur la table de la cuisine. Elle s'était tourné vers lui, faisant voler ses longs cheveux noirs autours de ses épaules. Il avait froncer les sourcils, et repondit du tac au tac que c'était interdit de faire de la magie en dehors de Poudlard, comme si cela était une évidence même. C'est alors qu'il était tombé amoureux de son rire. Elle prit un instant pour reprendre son souffle, avant de lui montrer l'objet le plus magique qu'elle connaissait : Le lave-vaiselle. Elle rit encore devant son expression cidérée quand elle se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait rien au monde moldu.

« _Aucun de tes amis ne t'a donc expliqué comme tout cela marchait ?

« _Je n'ai pas... vraiment... d'amis qui sont des sang... Moldu. J'en connais assez peu, à vrai dire...

Elle avait alors prit sa main, murmurant qu'il en avait une maintenant. Et c'était ainsi qu'était née leur merveilleuse amitié. Il passa l'année suivant à lui écrire tous les jours, attendant impatiemment au déjeuner sa réponse. Ses amis l'avaient questionné, mais il n'avait rien dit, cachant à tous l'existence de la jeune femme. Il lui racontait tout, comment était Poudlard et surtout comment se déroulait le Tournois des Trois Sorciers, lui expliquant l'importance de celui ci. Il veuillait aussi sur son jeune frère d'un oeil lointain, le retrouvant parfois à la bibliothèque pour l'aider, mais refusant toujours de lui parler en publique. Il lui avait fait promettre de ne rien dire à personne, mais Emma finit évidement par l'apprendre, l'été suivant.

Elle l'avait confronté plusieurs fois, lui demandant pourquoi il était si distants avec son frère, et pourquoi ses amis avait une si mauvaise réputation au sein de l'établissement. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais pu lui cacher tant d'information pendant longtemps. Son frère vivait à Poudlard, et il avait déjà eut plusieur altercation avec des Serpentard au sujet de son statut de sorcier.

« _Je suis un sang pur, et jamais je ne pourrais être vu avec un sang de bourbe !

Il s'était arrêté en comprenant ce qu'il venait de dire. Il avait insulté son frère, l'insultant elle par la même occasion. Elle n'avait pas compris le sens de ses derniers mots, simplement que c'était une insulte. Elle n'avait rien dit, mais quelque chose dans son regard s'était brisé. Elle le voyait pour ce qu'il était réellement, un sorcier imbu de lui même et de son statut social. Elle ne lui avait pas demandé de s'expliquer. Elle s'était laissé faire quand il l'avait prit dans ses bras, s'excusant platement de son attitude. Mais il sentait qu'elle avait toujours gardé une certaine rancoeur à son égard.

C'est pourtant à partir de cet incident qu'ils avaient vus leur relation changé. Ils avaient grandits, et leur sentiments avaient changés. Il savait qu'il était amoureux d'elle depuis l'instant où il l'avait vu, mais il avait peur qu'elle le repousse. Et pourtant, durant les vacances de Noel de sa cinquième année, il l'avait embrassé. Il avait tellement peur de la perdre qu'il avait refusé d'attendre l'été pour lui demander un rendez vous. Et alors que le monde des sorciers devenaient un endroit de plus en plus sombre, grondant des prémices de la guerre, il l'avait aimé comme un fou. Il lui avait offert un miroir magique leur permettant de se voir chaque jour, et à chaque fois, il s'assurait qu'elle fasse attention à elle dans la rue. Les attaques des mangemorts sur le Londres Moldus commençaient, il ne pouvait qu'imaginer en cauchemard ce qui se passerait si elle se retrouvait au milieu de tout ça.

Elle était son oxygène, et chaque jour il sombrait de plus en plus dans la peur de la voir lui être arraché. Il la cachait à tous, refusant d'en parler à ses amis ou sa famille, pensant que c'était trop risqué. Elle au contraire, lui fit découvrir son monde, et il s'attacha au moldu, à leur simplicité, et surtout à leur innoncence face à leur vie qui se retrouvait chaque jour de plus ne plus menacé. C'est ainsi qu'il passa sa cinquième et sixième année. Puis tout changea quand Voldemort finit par faire tuer Voldemort. Il se rendit compte à cet instant que la machine était lancé, et que plus personnes n'étaient en sécurité, ni elle et sa famille, ni lui. Il en parla finalement à sa mère, qui se contenta de pincer ses lèvres parfaites. Mais elle ne dit rien, soutenant son fils comme elle l'avait toujours fait depuis tant d'année. Elle lui proposa de l'aider à enchanter la maison d'Emma, lui promettant d'emporter son secret dans sa tombe.

Et c'est ainsi que par un beau jour de juillet, qu'il présenta enfin Emma à sa mère. Celle ci se conduisit de la façon la plus polit possible, même si Blaise sentait qu'elle réprouvait cette famille, il lui en était reconnaissant qu'elle l'aide à les protéger. Ils firent tout pour les garder en sécurité, mais la vie n'est pas juste, elle finit toujours par reprendre ce qu'elle donne. Et quand elle fait ça, elle n'épargne personne.

Le frère d'Emma fut tué alors qu'il sortait de chez lui par des Mangemorts qui passait par là. Mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Il serait sortit un instant plus tard, juste une seconde, il serait encore vivant aujourd'hui. C'est à cet période qu'Emma avait commencé à avoir des vomissements, sa bile devenant du sang. Un examen chez le medecin plus tard, et il s'était avéré que c'était un cancer en phase terminale. Blaise avait supplié sa mère d'aider la jeune femme, mais elle n'avait pu que ralentir l'avancé de la maladie.

« _Il est impossible de repoussez la mort très longtemps, Blaise... Lui avait elle dit, en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son fils alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir. Elle l'avait toujours soutenu, jusque dans son amourette avec cette moldu, mais aujourd'hui elle ne pouvait plus l'aider. Elle avait réussit à se maintenir loin de Voldemort durant la dernière guerre, mais si on l'apercevait dans le monde moldu, s'en serait finit d'elle et de son fils. Elle ne pouvait plus aider la jeune femme, et envoyer des hiboux était devenu beaucoup trop risqué. Elle donna à son fils une réserve de potion ainsi qu'une cape ensorcellé.

« _Elle devrait pouvoir tenir jusqu'au vacances d'été avec ce stock. Si Tu-sais-qui gagne cette guerre, nous ne pourrons plus les aider, tu m'as bien comprise Blaise ?

Il avait hauché de la tête et était sortit, s'enfuyant dans la niut pour retrouver la maison de la jeune femme. Mais les potions ne chanegraient rien, et elle finirait hospitalisé un mois plus tard. Elle mourait un mois après la chute de Voldemort.

Blaise avait financé de sa poche l'enterrement dans le petit cimetière. Il recevait quelques nouvelles de la famille d'Emma, qui avait déménagé loin de Londres. Mais lui venait chaque jours, déposant de nouvelle fleurs. Elle lui manquait terriblement, et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il avait commencé des études pour devenir magicomage, refusant que de nouvelles personnes souffre autant qu'Emma. Il sortit de sa poche une lettre, comme celle qu'il lui écrivait quand ils s'étaient connu. Il la déposa sur la tombe, et d'un coup de baguette, celle ci prit feu. Il l'observa se consumer dans le froid de l'hiver, ses larmes commençant à se sécher sur son visage.

« _A demain, Emma. Murmura t-il en se relevant, serrant les pans de son manteau contre lui.


End file.
